Esperanza
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que solo un par de palabras pueden devolver la fe perdida.


_¡Hola a todos! Aquí un pequeño regalito por el retraso de la actualización de mis historias de Psycho T_T y también como respuesta a la petición de Kai-Kagamine, espero este mini fic sea de tu agrado, (chiquito pero con cariño XD) y bueno, ya sin más que decir, los dejo con este mini-shot._

_**Esperanza**_

No supo exactamente en que momento había comenzado todo, ella simplemente se había colado en su corazón de una forma tan sutil que para cunado lo noto, era ya demasiado tarde. Tsunemori Akane se había ganado su confianza intentando sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido por voluntad propia, logro cambiarlo, por primera vez en años, había dejado de ser un perro de caza para convertirse en un detective, que quería proteger a las personas, protegerla a ella.

Su apego por la pequeña inspectora fue creciendo a medida que ella avanzaba, no solo como detective, también como persona, se había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte, más aun después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, _"No es momento para llorar" _le había dicho alguna vez y con eso, le demostró que no era más aquella ingenua niña que había conocido, la que tenía en frente era una mujer decidida, dispuesta a todo por atrapar a Makishima.

A partir de entonces su interés había crecido, es decir, ella se mostraba fuerte frente a los demás, pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era el todo cierto, pues le bastaba con ver como ella observaba fijamente su Dominator durante los casos, para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, quizá por eso comenzaron con aquella rutina, ella salió y el la acompañaba, realizaban investigaciones de rutina y volvían a la oficina, no sin antes pasar por la casa de la castaña, allí… allí ella se derrumbaba y lloraba, lloraba como una niña pequeña y el solo al escuchaba sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Un accidente puede cambiarlo todo y eso él lo aprendió por experiencia, un simple rose casual con los labios de la castaña mientras estaban en su casa, fue suficiente para que aquellos sentimientos que ambos habían intentado reprimir salieran a flote, esa noche, antes de que los incidentes con los cascos comenzaran, la había besado como si fuese lo último que haría en esta vida, ella correspondió de la mima forma y para cuando fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía, estaban ya sobre la cama de la castaña, con el sobre ella, la respiración entrecortada por parte de ambos y el deseo de estar juntos reflejado en sus ojos "¿Estas segura de esto?" había preguntado esa noche y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un beso de parte de la castaña, después, solo aquella habitación fue testigo de lo que ocurrió.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que el despertó envuelto por los cálidos brazos de la castaña, apoyado en su pecho, mientras ella aun dormía con una sutil sonrisa adornando su rostro, sujetó entonces las manos de la castaña besándolas suevamente logrando que ella despertase, vio como ella abría los ojos aun adormilada ensanchando su sonrisa al verlo junto a ella "Kougami-san…" fue lo único que le permitió decir pues el deseo de besarla lo impulsó a hacerlo nuevamente, una y otra vez cuando ella quería decir algo, la beso como nunca antes, amo su cuerpo nuevamente con al tranquilidad de saber que ambos tenían el día libre, una vez, dos, tres veces, no supo exactamente cuántas, simplemente la había amado hasta quedar exhausto.

No habían salido de casa durante todo el día, por primera vez no le importo comer los alimentos sintéticos que habían en la casa, disfruto de la compañía de Akane casi como si supiese ambos presintiesen las separación que estaba por venir.

Sabía que estaba mal, una relación inspector-ejecutor era un tabú y estaba consciente del peligro que representaba esa relación, ambos lo estaban, pero eso no impidió que se amaran nuevamente aquella tarde antes de volver. La noche cayo y la luz de la luna que se alzaba esa noche se filtró por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando el rostro de la castaña entre sus brazos, acaricio sus mejillas mientras besaba su rostro tratando de despertarla, era hora de volver a la oficina pero ninguno quería hacerlo, lo sabía por qué la sentía removerse entre sus brazos, despierta, pero fingiendo dormir "Es hora" susurro al oído de la castaña besando su cabeza y solo entonces ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, para luego abrazarlo, pasaron un tiempo así, con el repartiendo suaves caricias por su cabeza y espalda mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo sin querer dejarlo ir, pero la alarma del reloj que marcaba las 9pm indicaba el momento de separarse, se levantaron de la cama, tomaron una ducha juntos y la beso por última vez antes de volver a la oficina sin imaginar siquiera que esa sería la primera y la última vez que pudiesen estar juntos.

Sintió la brisa marina golpear contra su rostro mientras un amplio mar se alzaba frente a sus ojos, mientras recordaba la última vez que pudo hablar con ella, "Sé que llegara el día en que podamos vernos de nuevo, Kougami-san y será en un mundo donde no haya diferencias entre inspectores o ejecutores, ambos seremos personas comunes" aquellas palabras, breves pero concisas, habían logrado despertar en él un sentimiento que creía perdido, ella le había dado esperanza una vez más.

-Yo también lo creo Akane –Susurró al viento- Creo que algún día podremos volver a vernos…

Y con el mar, el cielo y el recuerdo de Akane como única compañía, prosiguió con su viaje, guardando la esperanza de que aquellas palabras serían cumplidas algún día…

Fin

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Chiquito pero con mucho cariño XD espero haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus opiniones ¿Les gusto? ¿Estovo feo? ¿Horrible? ¿Debería dejar de escribir y dedicarme a algo más? XD Espero sus opiniones *0* _

_Bueno, ahora solo me queda despedirme ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
